Rebuilding A Dream
by Lady Arianrhod
Summary: Tamaki centric. HaruMori, onesided TamaHaru. He would treat Haruhi gently and carefully as befitted such a treasure. However, as Kyouya tactfully pointed out, Haruhi would not appreciate such handling. Mori was a much better match for her.


I will write about the Bun-Bun Sleepy Time Incident if I get enough feedback from you, dear readers. Will be HaruMori romance but will definitely contain some MoriHunnyHaru in the imaginations of those silly Ouran girls. Curious? Then give me some ideas…

Aria

Disclaimer: I do not own or am making a profit off of Bisco Hatori's creation. I am merely borrowing the characters for a bit.

Rebuilding A Dream

By Lady Arianrhod

He had comforted himself that it was only a phase. A short-term affair that would end quietly and with little fanfare. He still didn't understand how it had all come about that Haruhi and Mori were romantically involved.

Tamaki Souh, president of the Ouran Host Club and world class lover, stared at the happy couple sitting across the room. They were attentive to the female customers that sighed and swooned over them. In fact, as Kyouya had remarked earlier while pushing up his glasses, business was brisker than ever since Mori and Haruhi had announced their relationship to the delight of yaoi fangirls everywhere.

But Tamaki's own emotions had been in an unfathomable whirlpool since he had witnessed their kiss. Since that time he had identified hurt to be the primary feeling in regards to that experience, seconded by a feeling of betrayal.

Tamaki had never realized how precious Haruhi was to him until after she was gone. He had covered up his true feelings with his fatherly act but that was far from the role that he had wished to play in Haruhi's life.

Haruhi, to Tamaki, had equivalence to an expensive marble statue. You worshipped the statue because it was beautiful and you took it for granted that it would always be there. You put the one of a kind piece in a place of prominence to show it off to others that would also covet it and might possibly try to steal it from you. But no matter how you felt, the statue could never have feelings for you. Any warmth that it might have was fleeting, for it only echoed your own warmth of hand if you touched it. It possessed no true warmth of its own.

He felt betrayed by the two of them. How could he not? He had planned all of it out so carefully. Haruhi would fall in love with him after he had wooed her long enough that her dense personality picked up on it. Then they would breeze through high school and college together before eventually getting married then raising children.

But then his plans never worked out when it came to Haruhi. She always managed to keep him unbalanced and unsure when it came to dealing with her in any given situation.

Such thoughts only saddened him. They reminded him of his failure to woo the only woman that had found her way inside his heart since his frail, beautiful mother. The others, his princesses, touched his heart but there was always a distance there that they could not breech. The part of Tamaki that was wistful, full of unfulfilled dreams and wishes was the one that wooed those silly young girls.

In an aristocratic world full of political, convenient, loveless marriages Tamaki had been born to a rich, powerful scion of an ancient family and a beautiful, poor woman that was not his wife. It was a union of love, hopes, dreams and wishes. And from these two, Tamaki was born.

In his heart, Tamaki was a romantic. Love and the promise of it was what kept him alive and hopeful since he made the decision to move to Japan and live with his father. Tamaki was not a creature of casual lusts. It was the commoner in him (the twins would explain quietly to Haruhi where Tamaki couldn't hear) that spurred him ever onward to find love.

Somehow his heroic, bright and positive personality kept him a little naïve in a world that disdained such a quality. It kept him pure in a jaded society that rejoiced in overindulgence and debauchery. It left him curious and questioning amongst peoples whom claimed to know everything important and dismissed the rest. Such a personality made him eager, excitable and utterly captivating to his wealthy peers.

It's interesting to note, Kyouya once pointed out while Tamaki was busy (and too far away to hear), that those who knew Tamaki well (i.e. the Host Club, Tamaki's family, etc) whether they were rich blue bloods or poor commoners all thought he was an idiot. Refreshing, manly, heroic, captivating but still an idiot.

It was this interesting mix of commoner and wealthy morals that left Tamaki feeling so betrayed by Haruhi and Mori. Even though she had never given him encouragement by word, look or deed he had still believed that someday Haruhi would just fall on him and confess her love. It was Tamaki's romantic, wishful dream.

And it broke apart like so much wistful smoke when reality intruded. Tamaki was forced to realize that the Haruhi who was before him, was nothing like he had imagined her. The thin shell of the personality he had given her cracked and fell away to show her real form.

That was when Tamaki knew that he had loved and cherished the Haruhi of his fantasies but knew very little of the real one. So he attempted to find out more about her using his brilliant mind and stealth. But was forced to give it up when found out twenty minutes after he implemented his plan. He learned that bold, splashy actions were a bane in information gathering.

It outraged him to see Mori treating her in the same courteous way as he always. Now they touched more and gave each other intimate looks but nothing more was changed. Mori still rode to Hunny's rescue and made sure the bunny stayed out of trouble. He paid unequal amounts of attention to Haruhi and Hunny, which was what outraged the king.

If it were Tamaki, he would heap attention, love and affection upon his chosen princess. He would dazzle her with his smile, made sure she never felt lonely and would make her the center of his universe. She would be handled gently and carefully as befitted such a treasure. He would rant to Kyouya about this constantly and Kyouya would be forced to listen.

Kyouya finally told Tamaki tactfully that making Haruhi the center of his world would only distress her. She would be smothered by the volume of his affection and would be unhappy if he never left her side. She would not appreciate being handled like delicate porcelain. Kyouya wisely did not tell him that he felt Mori was a better match for her. No need to heap more fuel upon Tamaki's fire.

To Tamaki's displeasure, he had no allies amongst the Host Club members. Hikaru was unhappy and sometimes flew into a rage at Mori when Haruhi paid him too much attention but was appeased when Haruhi told him she would always be his friend. Kaoru was fine with the situation, as was Kyouya. Hunny, who had engineered some of the circumstances of their romance, was ecstatic.

And so Tamaki was forced to watch Haruhi and Mori as their romance blossomed and their relationship deepened. He saw how Mori cared for Haruhi and how Haruhi opened up under his patience. Tamaki saw how Haruhi's understanding helped Mori to see his worth as someone other than Hunny's protector. So he conceded defeat and gave up trying to interfere in their relationship. He was content to love and worship Haruhi from afar.

There were things that Tamaki didn't understand about their relationship. No one really did. They didn't understand how Haruhi could be satisfied with such a small slice of Mori's attention while Hunny was lavished with the rest. They also didn't understand how Mori would leave her alone when Haruhi asked and not be clamoring for an explanation why. They most especially didn't understand why Hunny, Haruhi and Mori were always together and seemed to be content with the fact despite having no private time for dates or alone time.

So rumors started and were quietly whispered about. The Host Club had always been whispered and giggled about but this was slightly different. This was about Hunny, Mori and Haruhi's love triangle and who would end up with whom. So the girls took to spying and bribing to get answers to their questions but were always defeated by the actions of the Host Club. Their reputation stayed above reproach and the whispers faded into grumbles then faded away. At least until the Bun-Bun Sleepy Time Incident, but that is another story altogether.

Tamaki got curious and asked the third point on the triangle, Hunny, why the three of them were always together. Hunny just patted Tamaki on the arm and smiled.

"It's because we're best friends!" Hunny said cheerfully. "I understand Haru-chan and Mori. Mori understands me best but he also understands what Haru-chan needs. And Haruhi is getting to know and understand us."

Which didn't help poor confused Tamaki at all. So Tamaki came to the conclusion that whatever was going on between Haruhi and Mori wasn't a phase after all. It couldn't be since Hunny was so involved. Mori would never take a chance on Hunny being hurt so it must be serious indeed for the three of them to be close.

So Tamaki ended up as Haruhi's friend and unwelcome advisor. He had wanted more but the only open place in her life for him was as a friend. He accepted it and took to his role with huge gusto, leaving Haruhi with a headache for days after his announcement.

Tamaki had to admit that in the end, he got what he was looking for. A permanent place in Haruhi's life and exasperated affections. With that, he was and could be content. He had to rebuild his dream around someone new as the center of the universe but with Haruhi and the other Host Club members behind him, he knew that he could.


End file.
